


Puppy Love

by sarih93



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley sends Hope to the grocery store to get more chocolate milk but she comes back with something else entirely</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hope had left for the grocery store almost three hours ago and she should've been back by now. Kelley couldn’t help but wonder what was taking so long.  The whole reason why she went on her own was because she claims it's faster that way. She's right, Kelley likes to go through each aisle and she always ends up buying more stuff than what they really need.

"Finally! You took forever," Kelley complains when she hears Hope get inside the house. "Did you get everything we needed?" She makes her way over to greet her girlfriend. One look at Hope and she stops in her tracks.

"Hi Kell," Hope tries to act innocently with her hands behind her back, holding something that _moves_.

"Hope what did you do?" Kelley asks slowly.

"I went to the grocery store," Hope tries to leave it at that but Kelley's glare tells her she's not going to get away with this easily. "When I was putting the bags in the car I heard some noise. I followed it and I found this little guy."

Hope brings around what she was hiding behind her back. It's a puppy, small enough to fit in one of Hope's hand, and currently sleeping. It has black fur and if Kelley had to guess it's a Labrador. "He doesn't have a collar and I waited around to see if someone would come for him but no one did."

Hope doesn't ask but Kelley still knows what she wants.

"Babe we already have three chickens, two dogs and a cat. We're basically a petting zoo, the last thing we need is another pet."

 "OK but what if we keep the puppy only for a week and if you still don't want him I'll take him to a shelter." Hope had obviously prepared her pitch on the drive home and Kelley has to bite her lip so she wouldn't smile at her girlfriend.

Their voices must have woken up the puppy because he opens up his eyes. They're blue and only help to make him even more adorable.

"Fine," Kelley agrees before quickly adding, "but we're not going to name him until we know if we're keeping him." She knew that giving the dog a name would only make it harder to let him go.

Hope quickly nods with a satisfied smile, happy to at least get the puppy for a week.

Kelley watches fondly as Hope rushes to grab a bowl of water for the dog. The puppy might be seriously cute but it has nothing on her big hearted girlfriend and it's so hard to say no to Hope when she's this excited about something.

Hope calls over the other dogs so that they can meet the puppy. Onyx hesitatingly sniffs the puppy and Kelley understands the feeling.

The next day Hope takes him to the vet while Kelley is training with the Reign. By the time Kelley gets home she finds the puppy chewing on her favorite pair of Birkenstocks. Hope immediately offers to buy her a new pair and Kelley forces a smile.

The puppy really is adorable and that’s Kelley’s consolation. He keeps trying to get Flabby Panther to play with him but the cat doesn't want to have anything to do with him. On that Kelley sympathizes with the puppy because it took the cat some time before she warmed up to her. It's cute to watch the puppy with the twins because he tries to do everything they do but he's too small and fails at things like jumping fences.

This is the first time Kelley has to housetrain a dog and it's so frustrating.  She's tired of cleaning up after the puppy and finding poop in weird places. It’s been five days and honestly Kelley hasn’t made up her mind about the new addition to their family.

That particular Sunday morning Kelley gets up before Hope and decides to surprise the keeper with breakfast in bed. She goes downstairs with the puppy (who refuses to sleep away from them and it’s seriously hurting their sex life). Wanting to get back to bed, and Hope, as soon as possible Kelley decides to prepare avocado toast with eggs. While she waits for the eggs to be ready she realizes that the puppy is nowhere to be found and that’s bad news. Kelley finds the puppy trying to chew a soccer ball but thankfully his mouth is too small to do any damage.

“Come on, back to the kitchen where I can keep an eye on you,” she ushers the dog.

In the kitchen Kelley finds that the eggs are burning.

“Fuck!” Kelley disposes of the eggs.

Angry and mumbling to herself about stupid dogs and goalkeepers Kelley approaches the puppy to put him outside. But when she's about to grab him the puppy cowers and whimpers in fear. Kelley stops in her tracks. She tries to think back on any other occasion she or Hope has raised their voices at the dog but she comes up empty. There's only one thing this means about his previous owners and Kelley wonders if Hope knows, if this is why her girlfriend has been so insistent on keeping him.

With a sigh Kelley sits down. "I'm not angry buddy, come here," she gently tries to coax the puppy.

Eventually he scoots closer to her until she can gently pet him. "You might be a pain in the ass but I'm never going to hurt you," she gives him a kiss on his snout and the puppy enthusiastically licks her face in return. "Ok bud, let's go wake up Hopey." She picks him up and goes back to the bedroom.

Kelley drops the puppy on Hope’s stomach and the weight makes her girlfriend open her eyes.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Kelley sings out before jumping over Hope to get back into bed.

“What time is it?” Hope asks while she distractedly pets the puppy.

“Around nine,” Kelley responds. She stretches out until her legs are tangled together with Hope’s. "I was going to surprise you with a nice breakfast in bed but Max over here ruined that."

Hope perks up at that. "Max?" She asks hopefully.

"Yeah well we can't call him puppy forever. Eventually he's going to grow."

Hope grins cockily, "I knew you would cave."

"Shut up, you didn't. Now, as a thank you _you_ should go make me breakfast."

Hope shoves her playfully but that makes the little puppy shot up and growl at her. For a moment they’re both frozen in shock until Kelley laughs surprised, "looks like I'm the favorite."

Hope rolls her eyes but she goes back to petting Max, secretly a little pleased with the puppy being protective of Kelley. After a short kiss she gets up to go make breakfast and Max follows her.

Kelley follows not long after. By the time she gets downstairs Hope has let the twins in, the puppy is trailing behind her and Kelley can hear Flabby Panther meowing from somewhere in the house.

It's madness but it's her life and she wouldn't change it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rings and all three dogs, Max is almost the same height as the twins now, run to investigate who’s visiting them. Hope follows at a much slower pace.

“Hey guys! I’m glad you could stop by,” Hope greets Sera and Pinoe.

“I know, it’s been too long since we could hang out,” Sera says and then she shakes her head as Pinoe jumps on Hope, who for a moment considered not catching Pinoe but she really did miss her.

“Where’s your better half Yolo?” Pinoe asks the retired goalkeeper that rolls her eyes at the stupid nickname Kelley gave her so long ago.

Hope opens her mouth to respond when Kelley comes out from the kitchen and rushes to hug both women.

It’s actually only been a little more than two months since the last time they saw each other but they got used to having dinner together at least every two weeks.

“Kelley, do you need us to help in the kitchen?” Sera asks kindly. Pinoe sends her a betrayed look that she ignores.

“No, it’s okay. The pasta is going to be ready soon.”

“Thank God, I’m starving,” Pinoe grumbles.

By now Sasha and Onyx are tired of the humans and they both go outside to keep playing. Max however stays close to Kelley.

“Max go play!” Kelley tries to encourage the dog to join his siblings; he tilts his head but otherwise ignores her. Kelley looks at Hope for support but she just shrugs.

 “What do you guys want to drink?” Kelley asks them.

“Beer for me,” Pinoe says and Sera signals that she’ll have the same.

Kelley goes to stand up but Hope beats her to it. “I’ll get the drinks.”

Hope comes back with the two beers and two Gatorades for Kelley and her.

 While they wait for the food they all go to the living room to catch up. Sera and Megan share stories of Sera’s latest tour and Megan’s gig as her merch manager.

The buzzer on the kitchen goes off and Kelley immediately gets up to serve the food but she's intercepted by Hope.

"You did all the cooking, let me do the rest." Hope shoos Kelley towards the dining room. "Megan, come help me," She orders.

"Oh sure Hope, I would love to help you." Hope chooses to ignore Pinoe's sarcasm.

"I assume things are going great between you two. You're still whipped."

"I'm not whipped, I'm considerate.” Pinoe snorts in disbelief.  “And yeah we couldn't be better." Hope looks so content that Pinoe decides not to keep poking fun of how _considerate_ she is and grabs the pasta.

"What's up with your youngest?" Pinoe asks as she serves the food. Kelley turns to look at Max, standing in attention by the threshold since he knows he's not allowed in the dining room.

"It's just a phase," Kelley shrugs off her question. "Dig in."

Turns out it wasn’t just Megan who was hungry. Dinner is a quiet affair; everyone is too busy enjoying the food to make small talk.

Kelley goes to clear the table but she missteps and almost drops the plates. Both Hope and the dog surge forward towards her but Kelley quickly regains her balance.

"I tripped," she reassures everyone. “We might as well just say it now,” she turns to look at Pinoe and Sera who look confused and takes a deep breath.  “I'm pregnant," Kelley beams and Hope has to kiss her, soft but filled with love. This is a level of happiness she never knew existed.

Megan and Sera are shocked, which is understandable since they never knew that Hope and Kelley were trying to have a baby.

"The first human O'solo baby. Oh man and I thought Hope was whipped before, imagine what she's going to be like with the kid?" Megan jokes to cover up the fact that her eyes are watering.

"Fuck you," Hope grumbles but it lacks any bite. She throws her arm around Kelley's shoulders and they share a private smile. They're going to be parents.

Now that the cat is out of the bag Hope is eager to talk about their baby. She shows Pinoe and Sera the ultrasound pictures. Kelley has to bite her lip to hide her smile. Pinoe clearly doesn't know what she's supposed to be looking at and Hope looks close to losing her patience. Hope's enthusiasm for their baby is more than adorable which is why she's letting her get away with her overprotective behavior. For now.

Eventually Pinoe and Sera head out but not before promising they will take care of Kelley's baby shower.

Hope closes the door after they leave and it’s just the two of them again. Well the three of them, she thinks.

“Well you handled that smoothly,” Kelley gently teases her wife. Hope rolls her eyes before pulling Kelley close enough to press a kiss on her forehead.

“You’re carrying our child. I just want to help however I can.”

Kelley smiles adoringly at Hope. “I know and I love that but I’m not going to spend the next seven months in bed. I can still do things you know?”

Hope sighs. “I know. I will try to be less overprotective.”

Kelley rewards her wife with a kiss before turning her attention to Max, the dog is once again hovering. “And how can I get him to stop?”

Hope chuckles. “He’s a smart dog. Max knows you’re pregnant, they all do. I think this is just something new and a little scary but I’m sure he’ll go back to normal.”

Kelley knows Hope is right. Sasha and Onyx no longer jump on her wanting to play and Flabby Panther grooms her more often, which is a little gross but she appreciates the cat’s intentions.

“I hope so because at first it was kinda cute but it’s getting old,” Kelley complains. “Well after all this excitement I think I’m going to take a shower before bed.” When Hope starts to follow her upstairs she turns around with an exasperated look.

“Oh you don’t want us to shower together? Because that’s okay, you can shower alone if you want,” Hope teases her.

“No, I’ll allow it,” Kelley says with a mischievous smile. She grabs Hope’s hand and leads her to their bedroom.  As they enter it Hope stops to block Max from following them inside.

“Sorry bud, you’re gonna have to stay out here.” She gently closes the door. Max whines but trots off.


End file.
